1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnesium alloy improved in castability by having a narrower solidification temperature range of at most 50.degree. C.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnesium alloys are lightweight, and some magnesium alloys have sufficient strength. However, the magnesium alloys have a wider solidification temperature range, i.e., a wider solid-liquid coexistence temperature range. For this reason, they are liable to produce cracks in casting, and particularly, it is difficult to produce a large-sized product in a casting manner. Therefore, no prior art has succeeded in industrially carrying out the manufacture of a relatively large-sized cast product made of a magnesium alloy in spite of the many efforts by those skilled in the art.